White Magnolia
by hopeful colour
Summary: Daidouji Tomoyo had a normal life with her family in Tomoeda Capital. However, she met a strange man one day and everything changed
1. Chapter 1: Morning in Capital Tomoeda

White Magnolia

Origin: Moc Lan Trang

Disclaimer: Card captor Sakura

Author: Shirrlly

Translator: hopeful_colour

Editor (for translation): thesadistprincess (many thanks to her :X)

Genres: romance, action

Character: characters in CCS and some of author

Pairs: Tomoyo & Eriol, Sakura & Syaoran

Rating : 13+

Chapter 1: Morning in Capital Tomoeda

Clow Kingdom was known as a beautiful and powerful country. Its Capital Tomoeda was populous and rich with a great number of tourists, merchants and explorers visiting to admire its beauty or in search of job opportunities. The people of tomoeda were friendly and supportive.

Near the South Gate of the city, there was a pottery shop titled Daidouji. Standing in shop now was a woman who had a beautiful appearance with a platinum short hair embracing her nice face, rearranging the vases on shelves. She was Daidouji Sonomi, the owner of this shop. Her husband, Mr. Daidouji Kusuda, passed away three years ago because of fatal illness. Afterwards, she had been controlling this shop as well as her three children: two daughters and one son.

"Tomoyo, bring two vases here for me!" She called out for her first daughter.

"I'm here, Mom."

A soft and sweet voice raised then a pretty girl appeared from side door with vases on her hands. Her long amethyst hair swayed from side to side and those amethyst eyes was so limpid. Her simple blue dress made her shining amethyst even more beautiful. Daidouji Tomoyo was definitely an epitome of innocent beauty.

"Mom, let me do it."The proud mother smiled and handed her daughter the rag before disappearing behind the side door.

Tomoyo watched her mother going with a smile and started to clean the vases and singing in her sweet melodious voice. All of a sudden, a shadow appeared behind her and grabbed her shoulders to tease her. Because of that unexpected action, Tomoyo jumped out of skin and dropped the vase in her hand. Luckily, that mysterious person quickly caught it and handed it back to her.

"Sakura, you startled me! The vase is nearly broken." Tomoyo shrieked in a failed attempt to be angry with her best friend.

"I'm sorry, Tomoyo. I just want to tease you. Lucky, the vase is okay." The bubbly girl replied sheepishly.

"Your mischievous! You're the young lady of Clan Kinomoto, how can you always be naughty?"

"Ha. I see you're ladylike than myself, Tomoyo. Ah, don't you think we should... change the roles?"

Tomoyo gave her a dirty look and continued with her work. The girl named Sakura sitting down on a stool nearby and silently watched Tomoyo work. She had auburn hair and emerald eyes that glistened with childish mischief. She was as beautiful as Tomoyo but there was determined and strong in her personality that made two of them entirely different from each other. Sakura did not help Tomoyo because she knew if she touched anything, the breakage would obviously happened as she was very clumsy when it came to household chores. It was expected from her, as she was the young lady of Clan Kinomoto – one of the most dignity and reputation clans there who was always surrounded with helpers at her home.

Certainly, people wondered why a lady as she had befriended a commoner like Tomoyo. The answer was Sakura's friendly and outgoing nature. Moreover, she did not regard the rules of discrimination.

One time, when flighting to a gang of bad men to save an old man, she had gotten a light injure on her leg. A soft voice suggested helping her dress it from behind. She knew Tomoyo from that day.

Sakura who was strong, vivacious and good at martial arts was extremely protective of the gentle Tomoyo. She thought herself as bodyguard of her fragile friend. Her father, Mr. Fujitaka, was one of the most high-ranking madarins but he was such a kind-hearted man that he was not against their friendship and loved Tomoyo like his second daughter.

"Tomoyo, you must do the same work every single day. Don't you get bored?"

"Why? I do it to help my mother. I love this work."

"Uh, maybe. If I had to do the same work everyday, I would be bored to death."

"I understand that's why you always sneak out of your house."

"That is the reason we met each other" Sakura smiled awkwardly.

Tomoyo understood her more than she understood herself. Her father was such a busy man. When Sakura was little, her older brother Touya used to play with her but right after he got eighteen years old, her father brought him to Palace to take the position as Leader of Imperial Guards. From then on, he was as busy as her father. Thence, Sakura became alone in her large residence.

" How will you get married if you don't learn to be a standard lady?"

"I will not get married. All of those stupid are my losers. They are not worthy." Sakura replied haughtily.

"How about Ly Syaoran? Did you lose him?"

"That god-damned Syaoran! He dare make me lose my face in front of people. Surely I do not overlook that shame."

Sakura could not help but getting angry whenever she remembered what happened between her and Syaoran – the eldest son of Clan Ly which was as dignity as Clan Kinomoto.

~o~0~o~

A month ago,

Sakura was strolling around when she saw a rich young man teasing a girl. She went towards and kicked him at his chest without thinking. He got angry and ordered his henchmen to attack her. They did not have any idea who they were messing with so they were beaten and fell down all on the street. After getting rid of all the henchmen, she approached him and used her hand to pinion his arm. He cried frightened to beg for mercy. Sakura said calmly.

"Give up your habit to tease the girls. If I see you to do that one more time, I will break your arms. Remember!"

As soon as she had released his arm, they ran away immediately without glancing at her. Sakura laughed and commented loudly.

"Men are useless creature."

"Hey, you're right to beat those jerks. But who allows you to insult men?"

A voice raised and one young man came out of the crowd. He had short brown hair that looked like Sakura's. His intense amber eyes narrowed accusingly at Sakura.

"Syaoran! Have you said that?"

"Yes, I have. Why did you insult all men? You're haughty."

"You... you... what have you said? Do you think that Leader of East Palace Imperial Guards give you right to insult me?"

"I said that you are haughty, discount person. Ladies must live at home and learn manners instead of fighting with men on the street. I'm sure that nobody will dare to marry you or who did that mistake must live without virtue through his three former incarnations."

"You dare? I must teach you a lesson."

Sakura punched him at once by her fist. Normally, her rivals got wound on their face but this young man just gentle turned his head one side to avoid. He used one hand to hold her fist and did not let it off. Sakura was a young lady in spite of being liberal as she was. Therefore, she blushed and yelled when her hand was held by a man.

"Let me off! Your stupid!"

"You have to learn more. You fist just can scare those cowards. It's nothing to me."

"Wait, your impudent. I will not forget it. I will get my revenge." She threatened

"Okay, you can go to my residence whenever you want. I am ready to fight with you at any time, lady Kinomoto. But, you must practice yourself harder before challenging me." he laughed and went away leaving Sakura in rage.

More than one month had got over, Sakura was still angry about that.

~o~0~o~

"He is an inconsiderate fool! I must cause him lose his face to revenge." Sakura thought.

Tomoyo saw her look and knew immediately what she was thinking about. She understood that Sakura had everything she wanted and had not lost anyone before so it was her great shock to lose that Ly Syaoran.

"It can be good. At least, someone can beat Sakura and may occupy her heart one day." Tomoyo smiled.

"What are you smiling about, Tomoyo?"

"Nothing! I intend to go shopping. Do you want to go with me, Sakura?"

"Nope, I just go here to play with you for a while. I will come to palace to see my brother. There are some letters for him."

Tomoyo did not ask why Sakura had to bring letters to palace. She knew Sakura missed her brother so much that she went to palace whenever she had a chance. She smiled and waved her hand to say goodbye. Then, she told her younger sister to look after the shop and go to market. She did not know that the destiny had planned something for her there.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The destiny meet

By Shirrlly

There was a stir at the East Palace of Royal Palace. Guards and maids were spreading and calling out the name of someone. "Crown Prince, where are you?"... However, they found him nowhere.

"Oh god, he must have been out of palace. Announce Leader Ly to find him back."

Meantime, a good-looking young man was wandering on the street. He had black hair some of whose hung down on his black eyes. He also wore black glasses with black rim. He was enjoying watching the animated and crowded scenery in front of him and whispering.

"What a fun out here! It's totally different to palace with a pile of rules and annoyed people anytime."

He was Haragizawa Eriol, Crown Prince, the only son of King Urushi and Queen Mieko. Clan Hiragizawa had been keeping the throne more than 100 years. However, it had been a little bit weaker then partly because the King had only one son.

He did not like the luxurious and magnificent but constrained life there. Move over, hundred of servants and pile of rules and manners annoyed him. He was like Sakura in this aspect.

"Why has Sakura been not coming to play with me for a long time? Sakura is so happy that she can go out whenever she wants. Unlike me…"

If Eriol stayed in palace today, he would certainly meet Sakura. He went off so he would meet another girl, not her. So deep in thinking that Eriol did not pay much attention about the street. As a result, he bumped into a girl and dropped her basket. He quickly bent down to pick up for her.

"I'm really sorry. I'm so careless."

"No problem. Do not worry."

'Wow, a soft voice,' Eriol thought and looked up. 'Oh god. She is so beautiful with that long amethyst hair and amethyst limpid eyes. I haven't seen any girl as beautiful as she is."

"Get away!"

Someone called out. Eriol turned and saw a carriage was rushing towards them. He quickly pulled Tomoyo to one side in panic. He pulled her so hard that Tomoyo fell on him. He asked her abruptly.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm okay. Oops! My leg!"

She called out all of a sudden. Eriol helped her up to the pavement and examined her leg.

"You ankle is dislocated. It's all my fault."

"No. If you are not here, I would have been crushed by that horse carriage."

"But if I didn't bump into you, you don't need to stand there to pick things up. Okay, I will take you home and all of your medical bills will be paid by me, right?"

"Oh, I..."

"Okay, decide! What's your name? My name is Eriol, Hiragi Eriol."

"My name is Daidouji Tomoyo. My house's near the South Gate."

As a consequence, Eriol slowly supported Tomoyo home. After coming to her house, he explained everything to Ms. Sonomi and asked for sending doctor there to look after her injure till when her ankle healed. After that, he said goodbye and went away. Ms. Sonomi watched after him and commented.

"He is surely a nobleman!"

~o~0~o~

Eriol had just left Tomoyo's house about a couple of hundred footsteps, he saw a young man wearing military uniform stood on pavement. Eriol gave out a long sigh.

"Syaoran? When did you find out me?"

"Before you came in that house, Your Highness. I thought it'd better to let you hold your responsibility. I just absented one day and you made everything out of order."

"It's rarely you are not by me. I must make use of it."

Syaoran shook his head discouraged. He knew his Crown Prince hated the rigid life in palace. Moreover, that stubborn lady Sakura always poured full his ears words about the interesting world outside palace which caused him more and more fond of the outside life.

"Uhm, my Prince is just 17," Syaoran gave out that sentence without remembering that he was just 18. Perhaps growing up in a family has tradition of being Generals of the Clow Army; furthermore, he was the first and only son so he became mature sooner than the others. It was because of his matureness than his real age, he was put in position as the Leader of East Palace Imperial Guards – protected and supported the Crown Prince.

"Syaoran, send a doctor to that house immediately to take care of lady Daidouji's injure."

"I will do it soon. It's rare to see a beautiful and slender girl like her. Contrast with..."

"Contrast with who?"

"Ah, nothing!"

'Of course, contrast with that stubborn lady Kinomoto Sakura,' Syaoran thought. 'If she is a half as slender as that girl, the palace will be much less noisy.'

~o~0~o~

"Eriol! You're my heir Prince. How can you always indulge in pleasures? How disgraceful it is."

"I apologize you, Father! I just want to learn about the life of people out there."

King was standing right in the Central Chamber of East Palace and yelling at Eriol while he was kneeling in front of him respectfully and remorsefully. He always behaved like that whenever he made mistakes so the King couldn't scold him a lot.

"Your Majesty, please don't scold Crown Prince. Prince knows his fault," Queen Mieko supported Eriol. She was used to this role.

King was very angry with him but because of his respect to Queen, he stopped. He demanded him to stay in palace for self-criticizing. Then, he went away angrily. Queen sighed in relief and advised Eriol some more then followed her husband.

Eriol sighed in relief.

"Oh, everything's over!"

"Prince, are your remorse sincere?" Syaoran sly screwed up his eyes to Eriol.

"Of course. I'm tired. I must rest now." Eriol got confused and went away quickly.

~o~0~o~

The next tomorrow morning, while Eriol was half sleeping, the rays of early morning sunshine outside the windows splashed on his face and the birdcalls on branches forced him to wake up. When he rolled himself deeper into the blanket, intended to sleep a bit more, a loud yell rose outside.

"What? Your haughty! Do you believe that I will teach you a lesson?"

"You can teach whom? Have you forgotten what happened before?"

"I did not lose. Wait to see."

"What causes those noise?" Eriol was furious to be destroyed his sleep.

"Your Highness, that is the quarrel between lady Kinomoto and gentleman Ly."

Hearing the name "Kinomoto", Eriol came out of sleep instantly. He grabbed his glasses on table and rushed to do personal hygiene. 10 minutes later, Eriol came out majestically and spoke with a smile.

"Do you two quarrel again? How can two of you quarrel any time you meet like this?"

"Eriol, you're here. That haughty Syaoran dare tell me that I was unwomanly."

"It's right, isn't it? Do you see any girl behaves like you, your stubborn lady? You cannot be as good as a small part of the girl whom His Highness met yesterday."

"It's enough, Syaoran!"

"Who did you met? Tell me please~!"

Therefore, Eriol told her what happened yesterday and asked her if she could visit Tomoyo for him. He was looking forward to meeting Sakura because he was imprisoned in East Palace. Syaoran was a man and always busy. Sakura was the most suitable one.

"Hoe, the girl who you tell about is Tomoyo? She got injure? Ah, I must visit her."

Sakura ran away so fast that Eriol could spoke any more word. He surprised when Syaoran smiled silently.

"Hey, what do you smile about? What happens to Sakura?"

"Nothing's serious. I'm sure that lady Daidouji is a friend of this stubborn lady."

Eriol understood and respected speechless how quick-witted Syaoran was. He shook his head and went to the table for breakfast.

~o~0~o~

"Tomoyo !" Sakura called out while she had just come in.

"What happens? Why do you run hard?"

"I heard that you got injure. Are you okay? Do you hurt? What do you feel?'

"Calm down. How can I answer all of your questions one time? My ankle was dislocated. It will heal soon. How can you know?"

"Ah, I heard from the one made you injure."

"Do you know gentleman Hiragi? Ah, it's easy to understand. He is a nobleman. It's not strange if two of you know each other?"

Sakura didn't ask her any more questions. She was with Tomoyo all of that day and took care of her friend very, very careful. It was a merely try of her because people had never seen Sakura so slender like this before. If Syaoran saw her this time, he dare not tell any word to despise her.

Eriol and Tomoyo had seen each other. The destiny stared its move. It would take the bad events in the future or not, nobody knew. Eriol and Tomoyo were sitting in two serepate place this time but they both were thinking about the other with full of esteem.

~o~0~o~

The next chapter has come…


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Haruka Tenoshiwa

Tomoyo was taking care of the shop after Sakura went away that afternoon. While she was reading book, light from door was lost. She looked up and saw an about twenty year old man came in. He was handsome with the long auburn hair and black eyes. He was a tall, strong and firm one. She delighted.

"Brother Haruka!"

"Hi, Tomoyo. I heard that you got injure so I drop by to see you. How is your leg now?"

"Did brother Yamazaki tell you? My ankle is just dislocated. It will heal soon."

"You must be careful. I bring you some books."

"Yeah! Thank you so much."

The man smiled and took a stool to sit besides Tomoyo and handed her a bag in which was some books. He was Tenoshiwa Haruka, a friend of Yamazaki – older brother of Tomoyo. Two of them were in the same group of guard in West Gate and he was boss of Yamazaki. Tomoyo didn't know how they made friend. She just knew one day her brother took him home and introduced to their family. From that, sometimes, Haruka dropped in to see her and Yuri as well as bring them some books and necessary things. Tomoyo liked Haruka and thought him as her second older brother. Ms. Sonomi said that Tenoshiwa was a dignity family in capital and asked him about his relationship to that clan. He said that he had the same family name as Tenoshiwa by chance and had no relationship to Left Madarin Tenoshiwa Inagaki. Thence, the Daidoujis did not ask him about that and thought him as a member of their family.

Haruka spent all that afternoon to repair some out of order necessities which Yamazaki hadn't repaired due to his business. He explained Yuri about some thing in a historical book she had been reading for a couple of days. As for a sixteen year old girl as Yuri, he was a kind, clever and handsome guy. He, of course, became a kind of idol in her mind.

At that late night, after having dinner with the Daidoujis, he went without forgeting saying good night. However, after Ms. Sonomi and Yuri were out of sight, he turned to see Tomoyo and smiled.

"Recovery soon, Tomoyo! I'm worried about you."

And, he bent to kiss her at her forehead, which made Tomoyo blush like a boiled shrimp. He said nothing more and went away, leaving an embarrassed Tomoyo behind.

Coming near the West Gate, Haruka found someone was kneeling in front of. That person wore a black long cloak covering all of his body as well as his face. He recognized who that person was and why he went there immediately. He raised his voice.

"Takeshi, why does he send you here?"

"Master Haruka! His Lord sent me here to invite you back Residence for business."

"What does he want?"

"It's not my business, Master!"

"I understand. Get away."

Haruka told furious at him then lashed his horse forward.

Leaving alone, Tomoyo thought ceaselessly about what happened. She asked herself many questions. Why did brother Haruka kiss me? Why does he always treat me more special than the others? About that Eriol, what kind of person he is? Could she meet him again? And so on.

Tomoyo was sitting silently till when Ms. Sonomi came and told her to go to bed.

"Sakura, what happened? Tell me, please!" Eriol entreated Sakura.

Eriol sent his servant to invited Sakura to come in palace early today. Therefore, Sakura was sitting in the East Palace and chuckling since the Crown Prince had to entreat her. She cleared her throat.

"I will tell you but you must help me trick that brat Syaoran. If you don't help me, you have not to hinder me, at least, okay?"

"Okay, I agree to ignore it. Please, tell me quickly!"

Eriol was entreating Sakura to tell him about Tomoyo. It seemed that the beautiful girl had stolen his soul during that two days. Sakura caught this opportunity to put pressure on her poor friend since Sakura had a plan to revenge Syaoran in her mind. What she needed that Eriol was not against her when she intended to do it right at East Palace. After spending time tell Eriol about her meet with Tomoyo yesterday, Sakura left Eriol alone and raised her head to some maids who were close to her in East Palace. They gathered and whispered something for a while then split up.

Syaoran just came to East Palace but he felt something strange. The guards and maids glanced at him then turned and giggled to the others. He felt uneasy but didn't know what happened. Syaoran tried to ignore and went straight to Central Chamber. A guard went out all of a sudden and fell in front of him. He bent down and helped that one up. He thanked him excitedly and ran away with a joyful face. Later, he saw a group of three maids who was standing in the shade of an oak tree and tried to catch the handkerchief being stuck on a branch by wind. He jumped up to the tree and took it for them. They thanked him excitedly and ran away, too. He helped people all of the morning and it distracted him from his work. At noon, when he was sitting in a corn of Central Chamber, all of the guards and maids who had been helped by him that morning went. They smiled happily and told him.

"Gentleman Ly, time is up. You will give us your rewards, won't you?"

"What do you talk about? What rewards?"

"Do you ignore us? You did challenge that who dare to touch your hand within this morning will receive 5 dong as your reward, didn't you? All of people in Eastern Palace know about it. We can do that so you have to reward us 5 dong each one."

"What? I do not tell anything like that."

Syaoran extremely surprised when he heard about that. Suddenly, he heard a giggle behind the curtain. A sly voice raised.

"Oh, my god ! Gentleman Ly Syaoran challenged people for satisfy. Now, he loses and refuses to pay. Is it worthy?"

"It's you. You cause everything."

"What's matter if it's me or not? Do you have any clue? In general, everyone knows you challenged them and now you are against your words."

Syaoran recognized furiously that he was played trick by Sakura. However, he could do nothing without evidence. About the guards and maids, they started to understand what happened when they saw gentleman Ly Syaoran blazed with rage. They, of course, dare not stand there to take it. Syaoran nearly roared.

"Good job, Sakura. Wait! I definitely teach you one more lesson."

"Huh, the one has strength and no brain just knows to bully girls like you can do nothing but beat me. It's average!"

"You... you..."

Syaoran went away sulky when Sakura giggled satisfied. Eriol appoached her from behind and shook discouraged.

"Syaoran and you intend to fight till when?"

"Till when he admits his lose and obeys me."

"I'm sure two of you have to flight the rest of your life. Syaoran thinks like you for certain."

"Good, wait to see who wins."

Sakura went away too and left Eriol alone again. He did not take a lot of care about her as he was too busy to find a way to get out of Palace and visit Tomoyo. Unfortunately, Father did not allow him to go out. Syaoran always kept an eye on him; moreover, he did not want to ask Sakura visit Tomoyo for him. He expected to meet her. He missed her eyes, her voice and her smile so much.

"What happen to me? What is this feelings?" Eriol was confused.

having a good day, my dear reader! Welcome mistakes showing from you! *kiss*

Time for PR: welcome you to take a glance at my little gift for valentine through on deviantart with key word hopefulcolour, Cinderella (sorry, i can't paste link here)


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Lantern Festival**

By Shirrlly

Even though summer was coming to its end, it was still so hot. The sky was clear off clouds and sunshine was blazing. Birds hid under the shade of trees. The streets became sparsely despite heat. People saw three people: two young men and a girl walked together. The brown hair man wore a serious look in his face. The second, who had black hair and wore glasses, had a kind look and the only girl seemed vivacious but her face was frowning. They were definitely Syaoran, Eriol and Sakura. The reason why Eriol could go out was that Sakura advised him to entreat Queen. Queen was mild woman. Moreover, she loved her son very much so that Eriol just need a bit effort to receive her permission with reason to study about the life of commoners. The King agreed because of his respect to Queen but Syaoran must go and protect him. Sakura was uneasy, of course, because of this.

They went straight toward the South Gate of capital where placed a pottery shop. In that shop, a beautiful girl was sitting and sewing something.

"Tomoyo, we visit you!"

"Sakura! Ah, gentleman Hiragi? And this one...?"

"My name's Ly Syaoran, the sworn enermy of that unwanted lady." Syaoran introduced himself forcing Sakura's face to became darker.

Tomoyo saw that the war would happen soon so she quickly welcomed them in her house. Therefore, Sakura had no chance to become inflamed when Syaoran looked as if he challenged her daring to do anything.

Eriol handed Tomoyo a bunch of white magnolia in embarrassing. Poor Eriol, he hadn't presented flowers to any girl before so he was very confused. It was because Sakura said that people must bring flowers when visiting patients. White magnolia was Tomoyo's favourite flower; thus, they had dropped by a flower shop to buy it and he was in awkward situation now. Tomoyo smiled brightly and took that bunch. This was the first time she had been presented flower from a man, even Haruka only took her books and necessary things. Flowers were not so useful as books but to a seventeen-year-old-girl like her, it was a romantic and lovely behaviour. She softly thanked him.

Three of them played with Tomoyo all of that day. To be exact, it was just Eriol and Sakura playing with her, Syaoran split silently and absorbed into a book he found on the table. Sometimes, Tomoyo glanced at Syaoran and chuckled. She thought that guy was handsome and attractive. Furthermore, he was not 100 percent cool and calm like his expression. He might have a childish aspect hid inside and she thought it would be interesting if he and Sakura became a couple.

Leaving Tomoyo's house, they came back the Palace and Syaoran teased Sakura all the way, which caused her angry and responded. Therefore, they quarreled and Eriol had to reconcile them. He thought that Syaoran was always calm and mature but the Syaoran in front of Sakura was a different person. He smiled and wondered whether they could become a couple or not.

"It will be interesting!" – Tsk, why did he and Tomoyo have the same idea? Suddenly, Eriol stopped and called two of them. He saw a notice on the wall saying that Lantern Festival was going to be took place the next week at the North Gate of capital. He asked Sakura and Syaoran excitedly if they wanted to go with him. Sakura definitely liked this idea as she was fond of the animated and tumultuous festivals. Syaoran was not against. He just said that if Eriol went, he went. Eriol hesitated.

"Sakura, does lady Daidouji... want to join this festival?"

"I think Tomoyo likes it. I will invite her."

"Great! It's trouble you."

In the night, staying in bed, the imagination of Tomoyo appeared in Eriol's mind which drove him toss and turn on the bed without getting a wink. An idea crossed his mind all of a sudden and he called a maid to send someone to Kinomoto Residence with a view to inviting lady Sakura come to the East Palace early the next day.

A week later,

Sakura and Tomoyo were walking and chatting joyfully. The injury was healed so Tomoyo could walk naturally. When she heard that Eriol invited her to join the Lantern Festival some days before, Tomoyo agreed zealously. Today, Tomoyo wore a yellow dress when Sakura wore a pink one. They two were so beautiful that passers-by couldn't stand glancing at them. They stopped right at a tea shop named 'Sugar ' and went up-stair. On the table near banister, Eriol and Syaoran were waiting for them. The passers-by could not ignore them, Eriol could not for sure. He had been stupefied when he had just seen her figure appearing vaguely in the far distance. (he can? I wonder…) She had just gone, he quickly stood up to pull the chairs for her and Sakura. Sakura threw a glance to Syaoran.

"You're very polite, Eriol. Totally contrast with someone who is honored as a gentlrman but don't know what manners are."

Syaoran glared at her as Sakura responded. They stared at each other as thought they wanted to devour the other immediately. Eriol reconciled them.

"Today, can two of you stop your fight because of us?"

"Yes, how can we enjoy the festival when you behave like that?" Tomoyo agreed with him.

Syaoran gave up immediately but Sakura gave him one more sharp glance before doing that. Eriol took the teapot gently and poured into two teacup and handed it Tomoyo and Sakura. He said.

"It's early now. We can enjoy the tea here before going down there."

After leaving the tea shop, four of them went down the stream of crowd. In the pavements, the booths sold all kind of lanterns and people hung lanterns up in front of their doors or gates made the street brighten pearly radiant and vibrant. Tomoyo watched the scenery eagerly. Eriol was as joyful as her to see Tomoyo's smile. He winked to Sakura unexpectedly and Sakura nodded with a sly smile. She pretended to sit down to pick up something and call Syaoran. Syaoran heard her call, he got jump and turned around. Catching that opportunity, Eriol pulled Tomoyo went towards. They soon disappeared in the sea of people. Syaoran asked coldly.

"What happened?"

"Nothing. I just want to split you off Eriol and Tomoyo."

"You... do you know how dangerous it could be? If our Crown Prince gets in ..."

"It's okay. Eriol wants us to do something for him."

Then, Sakura turned and rushed away so Syaoran have no choice rather than follow her. Sakura usually went out to play so she knew by heart the street system in the capital. She led Syaoran take a short cut to the bank river and started the last step on what Eriol asked her to do.

Meantime, Tomoyo found out that they lost Sakura and Syaoran. She was very worried when Eriol was calmer. He relieved her that he had told to Sakura and Syaoran they would end at the river bank. They certainly went there so two of them just need to walk to river bank to meet them. Tomoyo sighed in relief but her footsteps became quicker and quicker. Eriol spoke all of a sudden.

"Wait, lady Daidouji! We cannot go to river bank and miss the most specific activity of Lantern Festival."

"Specific activity?"

"Right, wait a minute."

Then, Eriol sped his pace toward a booth. He came back with two lanterns which could float on the water in his hand.

"You mention about writing wishes, taking it in the lantern and placing into the water, don't you?"

"Yes, I do. We can go to river bank now."

They went toward the bank. At that time, the river bank was fulfilled by people who had the same aim with them. The disappointment crossed Tomoyo's face. Eriol recognized and smiled.

"Don't worry. I prepared."

To follow his pointed finger, Tomoyo saw a ferry decorated by lanterns went leisurely toward them. Standing on the bow was Sakura and Syaoran. Tomoyo turned to Eriol and gave out a smile. When the ferry had just landed, Eriol jumped on and helped her to the ferry. Then, the ferry gently went off, leaving the crowd behind.

The ferry slowly paddled still when a wharp/quay appeared and the ferryman landed. Eriol and Syaoran came on land. Eriol helped Tomoyo and Sakura when Syaoran stood there coldly. Sakura also has chance to give Syaoran a long and sharp glance when she passed him. Tomoyo asked surprisingly.

"Why do we come here?"

"Because this place is not as crowded as the river bank and has something interesting to watch," Eriol replied mysterious.

Four of them went toward till a scene appeared in front of them driving Tomoyo acclaim excitedly and unexpectedly. There was a pavilion which had four lanterns hung on each corners and hundred of candles lit beautifully surround. A table of tea party was in the middle of it. Eriol smiled and held Tomoyo's hand to go there. Sakura and Syaoran followed silently. It was easy to understand since they had prepared all of those things according to Eriol's demand. Eriol did this to surprise Tomoyo. With the useful help of Syaoran and clever brain of Sakura, he reached his aim. He led Tomoyo from one surprise to the other in delight. After drinking tea, he reminded Tomoyo about two wish lanterns. Tomoyo understood so she nodded and took the pen from him for writing her wish. So did Eriol when Sakura and Syaoran did nothing. Tomoyo asked them.

"You don't have anything to wish?"

"Ah, I have no interest in those things. I think this haughty gentleman has the same idea to me."

This was the first time Syaoran was not against Sakura because he surely didn't like those kinds of mawkish things. As a result, there were Eriol and Tomoyo placing the lanterns on the river bank. When Tomoyo was busy with her lantern, Eriol turned to nod with Sakura. And. Right at the time Tomoyo released her lantern to float on the water, an explore burst out and the darkness was brightened. She got a jump and turned to see a colourful and animated scenery in the sky. Hundred of fireworks shot to the dark blue sky, again and again.

When the last firework died off, she turned to Eriol and asked.

"Do you plan this?"

"Yes, I do. I hope it make you joyful. It's my apology to you since I had caused you injure."

"Thank you so much. It surprises me. I haven't joined in a festival as funny as this one including the Lantern Festival some years ago."

Eriol smiled satisfied as he reached his goal.

After tea party, Eriol and Syaoran took Tomoyo and Sakura home safely and came back palace.

In that evening, Tomoyo was not getting sleep. The imagination of that night as well as Eriol's words, Eriol's eyes and Eriol's smile to her fulfilled her mind. Her heart beated quickly and wildly each time she thought about that man. A happy smile appeared on her unconsciously.

Meantime, Eriol was not better than her. He was sitting besides the window and watching out up to the dark sky but the imagination of Tomoyo was filled in his mind. He smiled a happy one.

And. They got a same thought. "Do I... love?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Moon on the Magnolia Wood

By Shirrlly

It had been three weeks since that Lantern Festival. Tomoyo was supporting her mother to look after the shop day by day and sometimes shot her glance at the street with hope to see a familiar figure. That person seemed to forget her existence. Sakura also had been losing her sight. Some days ago, Sakura sent a servant to announce that she had to stay in palace for three weeks according to the demand of King so that both Eriol and she could not meet Tomoyo. It drove her depression and the spring escaped from her face. It was just winter existing there. Ms. Sonomi was very worried about her. She didn't understand why her daughter got sad. Although how much she had asked her, she refused to tell even a word. She shot a distant glance silently to the end of the street.

Meantime, Eriol nearly got crazy because of being tied in palace. He missed and wanted to see Tomoyo. He, Syaoran and Sakura must stay obediently during those weeks since all of the gentlemen and ladiesof three great clan: Kinomoto, Ly and Tenoshiwa must enter palace to see King and Queen in person at the end of summer annually. They must live three weeks here, learn manners and join in Golden Great Ceremony was held by the King. Despite their miss to Tomoyo, Eriol and Sakura could not visit her. Meanwhile, Sakura was sitting in the Central Chamberof Eastern Palace and chatting to Eriol. Did she not forget to glace at Syaoran sometimes, of course.

A maid came in and announced on behalf of Queen that Golden Great Ceremony would be took place that night and they must be ready. That maid came off. Sakura shook boredly, stood up and came to her room to prepare. She hated those kind of troublesome ceremony - as far as her concern. She said that she had to behave like a typical noblewoman as she hated those complicated manners.

Eriol saw he figure of Sakura then stand up and turn to go. He had the same feelings to Sakura. He wanted to go out of the palace and meet Tomoyo at once. However, thinking about the freedom the next day, he lifted his spirit up.

Tonight, in the Imperial Garden at Western Palace, lanterns was hung up all the hallways surround, the flowerpots contained all kind of rare plants was decorated perfectly. Two long tables and a small one was put at the most highest and grandnest place. There were one long and one short tables on the left and a long table on the right, too. They all was put dainty dishes, delicious fruits, old high-grade bottles of wine and glasses. The maids moved back and forth to prepare for the Great Ceremony. When the clock rang eight times, all of the maids stood at their position behind each table. A roll of fanfare raised and a man came. He was definitely King Urushi Hiragizawa, who was majestic in a splendid black clothes. Standing by him was a very beautiful woman. She was Queen Mieko Hiragizawa. Her black gown enhanced her nobleness as well as suited to the clothes of her husband.

Sitting down, King Urushi demanded to invite three madarins in. Those men came from outside. The left-handedman had a propound and enigmatic look. He wore the black clothes but he brought the fear more than respect like the King. He was Left Madarin Inagaki Tenoshiwa. The right-handed man had a virtuous face with smile always existed and. He wore a glasses wisely. His silve clothes brought the feelings of nobleness. He was Right Madarin Fujitaka Kinomoto – father of Sakura. In the middle, there was a man who had a firm and heroic appearance. He wore a red one which enhanced his look. He was Kakuyo Ly – General of Clow Army and father of Syaoran.

Those three men was three pillars of this kingdom. They had the power as same as the others, at the same time, the heirs of three noble clans which helped Hiragizawa clan founding Clow Kingdom more than one hundred years ago.

Three of them kneeled to King and Queen right when coming near them, The King smiled and invited them to sit on three honourable position on the left tables. After that, he ordered to call Crown Prince – Eriol. From outside, he came and bow to his parents. King Urushi allowed him to sit on the small table near him. Finally, he demanded to let the ladies and gentlemen come. At the border between garden and outsider, there was a speaker. He carried out his mission right after hearing the demand of the King. He introduced loudly.

"Gentleman Touya and lady Sakura of Kinomoto clan ask for permission to meet."

A young man had black hair and sharp black eyes came in. He made people fear partly because of his ... was Sakura who was beautiful in her pink gown. Two of them...They kneeled to the superiors. The King smiled and let them stand up and he turned to talk to Mr. Fujitaka.

"It's been long time no see Sakura. She becomes a beautiful young woman. As for Touya, he always a good leader. You're good at teaching you children, for sure."

"Thank you so much for your compliment, Your Highness."

The King allowed them to sit on a right table. The voice of speaker raised again.

" Gentlemen Syaoran and lady Miko of Ly clan ask for permission to meet."

Then, Syaoran came in with the average cool in his face. Coming with him was a girl was at the same age to Sakura. Two of them kneeled and received the compliment of King so that General Ly satified.

" Lady Chiharu of Tenoshiwa clan asks for permission to meet."

And, a girl who was so beautiful to compare to Sakura had her hair tied into pigtails. However, different from lively and limidly of two ladies before, this lady was shy and timid. She stepped slowly and kneeled methodical but people felt unsincerely from her. glared at her darkened forced her confused. The King complimented her perfunctionly then allowed her come to her position. The party was happening in order. It happened with all the congratulations, branchy manners, songs and dances and enjoyed flowers and recited poems. Sakura and Eriol sighed in relief as soon as the King allowed them out; even Syaoran could not bear showing his delight.

Leaving the party, Touya gave up his silence immediately and turned to Sakura.

"Hey, monter. Do you stay in palaca or come back home?"

"I'm going to come home! And I am not monster!"

"Your comparison is very suitable. Your sister certainly a monster!" Syaoran spoke all of a sudden. Sakura and even Touya turned and gave him sharp gazes. When Sakura just decided to respond, the palm of Touya put on her head and he said.

" Hey, your brat. She is monster but it is my privilege to call her. You are not allowed. Okay?"

Then, he held Sakura's hand and pulled her to go. Chiharu went right after bowed and said goobye to Syaoran and his sister. Miko talked to her brother.

" I haven't seen you tease anyone like this before."

"Because I haven't known anyone who is subborn and uncontrollable like her."

" A woman who become special in the eyes of a man takes an improtant part in his heart."

" Are you kidding? Ah, perhaps you're right. She is special. She is my enermy."

Miko shook her head; then, linked her arm with Syaoran and pulled him to go.

Eriol must practice a swordmanship exercise for a test of his father so that he could come out of palace soon. He finally found out an opportunity in the late afternoon. Howerver, he told Syaoran not to go with him bu tprotect him from distance. He visisted Tomoyo on his own. As for Tomoyo, Sakura told her that her punishment had got over so that Tomoyo expected Eriol would find her soon. In fact, she had just thought about Erfiol when she saw him in front of her house. Eriol did n ot go in but ask her if she could go out with him. Tomoyo hesitated for a whilr but not refuse. She quickly asked her mother for permission to go out and reprepare her appearance then going with Eriol.

" Where should we go now? To tell the truth, I rarely go off my house, so I don't know where to go."

" How about paddling a boat? Today is fullmoon, it'll be interesting to boat and enjoy the scenery."

Eriol agreed with her suggestion and they went to river bank to hide a small boat. Luckily, Eriol learned to paddle so that he did not lose his face to Tomoyo. The weather was in its change to auturm so that it became cooler. The gusts of wind played Tomoyo's long hair which made her more and more wonderful. Moon rose upwards amd its slender light reflected on water. The water slightly rustled each time Eriol paddled which forced the moon on water stir. Mangolia wood on the river bank was in its blooming time, whose aroma spreaded out attractively, the petal was flown and fell slowly down on the water, the deck and even Tomoyo's hair. Eriol saw and leaned toward her to gently take the petals off her hair. Eriol and Tomoyo hadn't been so close that Tomoyo suddenlty blushed. Eriol regconized and was quickly back his position.

" I'm sorry. I'm so impolite."

" You're welcome. I..."

Tomoyo bobbed in embrass. So did Eriol so that they sat there silently. The effectiveness of romantic scenery drove Eriol could not bear touching slightly to Tomoyo's hand. He shivered all of a sudden because of his unexpectedly daring. He shut his eyes to wait for a yell or something from Tomoyo. But nothing happened for a long time, he slowly opened his eyes and saw Tomoyo's confused smile.

" Tomoyo! I... I like you, really like you. Maybe I have like you at the first sight. I haven't come near any girl except for Sakura. But to Sakura, I have no sense like to you. I have been in my stir of feelings to you till now."

" I also have a strange feelings to you. I thnk maybe I... like you. However, how can a daughter of common family match to a the rich as you are?"

"The rich? I have kept a secret from you. My name is not Eriol Hiragi but Eriol Hiragizawa."

" Are you... Crown... Prince?"

" Yes, I am. But does it matter? Does Crown Prince have no right to love? Love dose not separate the rich to the poor. I just know I like you. NO, I love you. Thus, you don't need to care about it. Please, live with your sincere emotions. Do you agree with me, Tomoyo?"

The tears already had stood on Tomoyo's eyes because of the happiness she had just received as well as the worry about what she had to face in the future when she loved a Crown Prince. However, Eriol was the only thing existing in her eyes now.

And on a small boat in the middle of river, when the moon was in its era and mangolias followed the gusts of wind, two young people were deep in love. The surround scenery was witness of their love. They did not know what would wait for them in the future and their love would not happen peaceful.

The wheel of destiny had been rolling... and taking the destiny of many people on its rim.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: The start of plot

By Shirrlly

The sun had been rising for a while. The sunshine was splashing through windows and creating long lines on the ground; however, Eriol denied going out of his bed. The happiness of the day before haunted him so much that he rewarded himself a bit more comfortable time on his soft bed. Suddenly, a joy-killer appeared and destroyed his comfort all.

"Syaoran! Please do not say good morning to me with that cold and dark look, okay?"

"I do not want to make you unhappy, your Highness. But, you must get up soon. You forget inquiring King anhd Queen's health, don't you?

Syaoran's words reached Eriol and he came out of sleep instantly and quickly jumped off his bed to prepare.

Meantime, Sakura was sitting silently and hearing excitedly to Tomoyo's story yesterday.

"Finally, two of you confess your feelings, right? That Eriol is much more romantic than I expected. I'm jealous to you."

"But I'm worried, Sakura. Does royal family except a common girl like me?"

"Phew, no worries. Eriol will be king sooner or later so he can do anything he want. Noone can hinder him. Set your mind at rest."

"Your thought is so simple, Sakura. Why did you not tell me that Eriol is Crown Prince, Sakura?"

"Because that Eriol asked me to hide it from you. I didn't do it on purpose. Don't get angry with me. I love you most. Don't be angry with me, please."

Sakura blinked her puppy eyes to her friends so that Tomoyo could not be angry with her best friend any longer.

After Eriol left Western Palace, King saw Queen and said.

"Eriol is 17 years old now. It's time to think about his marriage."

"I know, who do you think suit in three ladies, your Majesty?"

"I think we should put Chiharu out of list. She is so weak and has no proof of capability to be the first lady. Besides, Left Madarin seems dubious in some way. We must care."

"So, Sakura and Miko are left. I see you like Sakura, don't you?"

"She was lovely, agile and close to Eriol. Unfortunately, she is not suitable to the position as Prince's wife. She was so generous and free which was no need to this kingdom. Especially, Eriol has the same ideas to her.

"So you choose Ly Miko?"

"Yes. She has the necessary elements to be a princess and a good queen in future. She will make up for the weak points of Eriol. I intend to inquire Sakura as our adopted daughter and address her as princess since I'm kind of like that girl. I am thinking about match her with Syaoran. They two are fit to each other."

"Your Majesty, I heard from a maid of Eastern Palace that they fought to each other all the time," Queen smiled.

"Don't worry, I don't make mistake. Do you bet me? I bet they will fall in love soon."

The King laughed satisfied and Queen could not bear following him. We didn't know whether he said true or not but Syaoran and Sakura still thought about the other as sworn enemy.

In Left Madarin Residence

"Are you sure? King chooses Miko Ly to be princess?"

"Yes, he does. There is one more problem. The Crown Prince falls in love with a common girl named Tomoyo Daidouji."

"What? So, it is one more rival. Quickly seek profile about that Tomoyo."

After his underling came away, Inagaki Tenoshiwa was deeply in thought as if he thought about something really bad. He did not realize a girl standing in the other side of the wall and hearing silently all had happened. She didn't show any emotions but went silently.

A man rode a white horse quickly towards the Southern Gate on the street. He pulled hard the reins in front of a pottery shop and jumped off his horse and rushed into the house. Tomoyo was cleaning a vase at that moment so that she didn't know who came. She turned with a bright smile on her lips.

"Good morning, may I help you? ... Oh, brother Haruka?"

"Tomoyo, I heard that you and Crown Prince are in love. Is it right?"

"I... who told you that? Did my brother?"

Tomoyo was blushed so hard but covered with happiness. Haruka sew that his afraid was truth, no joke. He frowned unpleasant and hugged Tomoyo all of a sudden.

"Tomoyo, it's all my fault. I always think that you're still a little girl so I dare not tell you. I lose that Crown Prince a step. Listen, Tomoyo! I love you. I will not give up easily. I will not let that Crown Prince steal you. Please remember, I will regain you from him."

He kissed her on forehead then went away. Tomoyo hadn't been out of shock when Haruka left her house. Yuri stood at side door and watched Haruka; thence, she told to Tomoyo.

"You're happy. You were loved by two handsome and wonderful men. But if I were you, I would choose Haruka. He was too close and good to us."

"You don't like Eriol?"

"I don't mean that but, as for me, Haruka is the best."

Thence, Yuri went in with sadness appeared on her face. That expression was not, of course, off the eyes of Tomoyo. However, she could not explain why she was sad. Moreover, Tomoyo was in a jumble with a lot of problem from Eriol as Crown Prince to Haruka's confession to her. All those twisted in her heart and shot throbbing as if it was signal of misfortune.

James Birdsong: Thanks so much much much for always encourage me, 'some people' ^^!

sadistprincess: Chiharu? Haizzz… she is such a quiet character and…


	7. Chapter 7: Field Trip

**Chapter 7: field trip**

_**By Shirrlly**_

_Cheng:_ sometimes people must choose. There are many other things out of love. Thank you for reviewing. Enjoy the next chapter. I hope this one could please you a bit

Tomoyo took her head out and asked Sakura if it came to place again and again. Sakura answered no all the time. When she asked to ten times or something, the carriage stopped suddenly and Sakura smiled and told her.

"It's here Tomoyo!"

Tomoyo was very, very excited because this was the first time she had gone on a trip. Sakura saw her and recalled what happened last week.

When Eriol had just come to Sakura's residence, he yelled excited.

" Sakura, it's time."

" Time for what?... Ah, do you mention about filed trip?"

" Yes. How about inviting Tomoyo with us? I want her to go and meet my mother."

" I understand but I have to ask her."

The Queen took place an annually field trip at imperial villa in Lakila. It had wood, lake, magnificent scenery and fresh air. Joining in this trip was Queen, Crown Prince and ladies and gentlemen of three great clan. Tomoyo must not have joined in this trip unless Sakura had used her capibility of importunate to convince Queen. Finally, she let her take Tomoyo with her. Sakura invited botn Tomoyo anf her sister but Yuri refused. She said that she had no interest in celebration of noblepeople. Tomoyo hesitated at first but she was persuaded by the insistence of Sakura and Eriol.

Thus, she was in the carrige to Lakila with Eriol and Sakura.

The carriage went on a small path and stopped at a large and luxious villa. Five servants had been waiting for them at the gate and quickly helped they ladies off the carriage.

" Is there anybody here?" Eriol asked the oldest servant.

"Queen and lady Tenoshiwa went one hour ago, Your Highness. Queen order us to take you to your rooms. She will meet you on supper in the afternoon."

He bowed respectful and lead them. Sakura and Tomoyo stayed in a lovely room on third floor. After repreparing their suitcase and changing clothes, two young women left and went downstair. Touya, Eriol, Syaoran and his sister were waiting for them there. They came towards the garden.

The garden was full of ancient trees and big fruit trees so that the sunshine hardly went through. Under a apple tree which was luxurial was a table with teapot, dishes of cakes and fruits. Lady Chiharu had already sat there. When the group of Eriol came, the servants stopped their work to bow respectful. They pulled chairs for ladies and gentlemen to sit and put teacups in front of each person. Chiharu smiled and greeted them with a nod and they responded. A voice raised suddenly.

" QUEEN'S COMING!"

All of them stood up to greet her at once. She walked sedately to her chair and gently let them sit down. The eyes scanned mildly through the young and stopped at Tomoyo a bit longer. Perhaps this was the first time she had met her. Despite her slenderly eyes, Tomoyo felt scared a bit. Sakura recognized as she raised her voice.

" Your Majesty, this is my best friend. Her name is Tomoyo Daidouji."

" Good afternoon, your Majesty. It's my honour to sit with you at the same table."

" I had heard Sakura told about you. You're a beautiful and polite girl. If we have a chance, I want to talk to you more. Try some Earlgrey tea and pieapple which was made of apples in this garden. I hope you have a good holiday here."

They were joyful to drink tea and chat with each other. Eriol was satisfied since his mother like Tomoyo. He saw Tomoyo and smiled to her and received a similar one from her. All those could not get off the eys of a person but that one silented and did not show any expression.

After the supper, Sakura groaned that she got an headache and let Tomoyo walked with Eriol because Eriol asked her a favour before. Syaoran did not need to protect Eriol as there was imperial villa so that it was protected carefully. He came back his room immediately.

Eriol and Tomoyo wandered slowly on the small phath. The afternoon wind flew wildly, they felt pleasant.

" Tomoyo, how do you feel about this place?"

" The villa is magnificent. Thank for taking me here."

" Are you scared a while ago?"

" Yes, I'm. But Queen is slenderly, I felt calmer. Moreover, it's Sakura and you by me."

" You don't need to worry, enjoy our holiday. Would you like to come to hill? There is somewhere wonderful there."

Then, Eriol led Tomoyo to the hill. Eventhough the path was not so long, Tomoyo was out of breath at its top because of its long slope. Eriol smiled at her and held her hand to lead to the right. A field of dandelion showing off their beauty under the glow of sunset in the sky appeared in front of Tomoyo's view all of a sudden. Tomoyo delighted to rush in the middle of field and see all the sides. An unexpected gust of wind rolled the dandelion's petals on its dance. Some of them was stucked on Tomoyo's hair and clothes. Behind her, Eriol, who watched her silently in the middle of sea of flower from distance, was surprised as he hadn't seen a whonderful scenery as if he had been seen such a splendid paintings.

Deep in scenery, Tomoyo and Eriol did not regconized the eyes watching them in jealousness. However, that person went away without doing anything.

After breakfast the next day, all of them went paddle. Each three on one so that Eriol, Sakura and Tomoyo came on one when Syaoran served two ladies: Miko and Chiharu. Sakura laughed loudly.

" Life without that brat barking is extremely wonderful."

" Hey, if you want to speak against someone, please see whether that person is behind you or not." Syao raised his voice from behind as Sakura turned to gazed at him angrily.

" I did not speak agains you behind you back. I speak in front of you." Sakura held her face up.

" Oh, you two, please. How can you quarrel fron capital to here?" Eriol commented in disatisfy.

Syaoran gave out a loudly sound then cleaving the waves to go ahead. The boat of Eriol slowly paddled as the require of Tomoyo.

" Tomoyo, sing a song!" Sakura asked her.

Tomoyo smiled and sang to please her friend's wish. Her voice was sweeet and melodious like birdsong, Eriol was too amazed to forget paddling. Syaoran's group turned to see and listen carefully and silently. While Queen was reading book besides the bank, she stopped to listen to. Birds landed onto boatsides and a daring one landed on her finger. The swans swam slightly surround. Queen could not bear commenting interested.

" How wonderful it is!"

When Tomoyo ended her song, everyone clapped to congratulate. She blushed and bent to fidget her flap. Queen welcomed them with a gently smile and praised Tomoyo.

" You have a wonderful voice, Tomoyo. You make me interesting."

" Thank you for your compliment, Your Majesty!"

After supper, aservant annouced Tomoyo that Eriol was waiting for her on the edge of wood. Tomoyo went immediately. Sakura thought her friends need individual so she just watched her going silently. She went downstair and saw everyone but Tomoyo at the dinner. She asked.

" Eriol, where is Tomoyo?"

"Tomoyo is with you, right?" Erol asked her surprised.

" No, she isn't. A servant announced that you asked her too see you on the edge of wood in the afternoon, didn't you?"

" No, I did not. Oh, my god! Has she lost in the wood?"

Eriol yelled in panic and Queen dropped her cup in surprise. It broke into pieces. Eriol gave ordeer to Touya and Syaoran gather all servants. Touya did his duty and spilt them into groups spreading out to find Tomoyo. Chiharu and Miko stayed in villa with Queen Mieko.

Everyone lit the torches and called out name of Tomoyo. They were searching through one hour without finding any clue of her. Touya heard such a loudly sound suddenlt thay he rushed toward that sound. When he and Eriol came, a black clothes person, who covered all of his/her face, swung his/her sword to blade Tomoyo. Recognizing the danger, Touya pulled his sword and hinder the stranger's sword. Eriol ran towards and took Tomoyo out and the bodyguard turned into two. The first pulled their sword and hemmed surrround Touya and stranger when the other protected Crown Prince and Tomoyo. The stranger had as good kungfu as Touya so he couldn't take advantage. That person fell unexpected and threw a bunch of sand to Touya, Touya stepped back to advoid and the stranger took that opportunity to jump on a tree nearby and ran away. He/She gave out a threat before disappearing.

" Crown Prince, it's not end."

Eriol was worried but sighed in relief when the danger got over. He held Tomoyo's hand and asked.

" Are you okay, Tomoyo? Do you get any injure?"

" I am okay. I'm just scared."

" Why do you here, Tomoyo?"

" We'd better to take Tomoyo back villa and let her calm down, Your Highness!" Touya interrupted Eriol.

Eriol knew Touya was right so that he argued no longer but demanded to come back villa. At the same time...


	8. Chapter 8: Night in Wood

Chapter 8: Night in wood

By Shirrlly

At the same time, two people were leaning against a tree. They both soaked anh shivered. They were Syaoran and Sakura. Because of her worry to Tomoyo, Sakura rushed ahead and didn't care about whoever came with her. Till when she recognized, nobody was around. At that time, she worried herself about her situation. She searched for a loser and she lost herself. Sakura was born not to be afraid anything but those unreal ghost. Moreover, she had only a torch which was nearly dying off. Sakura shivered and was afraid to watching around. She heard a rustle behind her which made her more frightened. Thus, she ran blindly towards without paying attention to anything in front of her. A human's voice yelled.

" Be careful!"

Too late. Sakura slipped and fell into river. Sakura could swim but this section was quite deep and ran very fast. She was unexpected so that her strength was soon away. Someone dove into water and swam towards her. When that person came near, she found out her enermy – Syaoran. She couldn't deny help in this situation; so, he clung to him and let Syaoran take her to the bank. After put her against a tree, Syaoran was out of breath then talked surly.

" What the heck did you do? Why did you split out of your group? You are lose. You did me a disservice to find you. You even ran blindly, see? Now we are soaked to the skin."

" I... I don't pay attention... I worried about Tomoyo. I was too scared to be alone in the wood. And, I heard something chased me, so..."

" Why does your stupid kind of people still exist?"

" Hey, don't be aggressive. Why are you alone here? Where are your servants?"

" Your servants announced that you were lost. We hadn't found out Tomoyo at that time so I ordered my group continue their work. Your servants and I split up to find you. When I heard the sound and went to see, I saw you ran at the top of yourself. I called you but you heard nothing. Ridiculous!"

" I'm sorry. I really didn't want to soak you on purpose. It's just... I'm... scared."

"It's okay! It is too dark to find the path. We can be lost deeper. Moreover, we both ger wet." This was the first time Syaoran had seen Sakura resigned so he could not get angry with her.

Then, Syaoran sighed and checked around. He came back and told Sakura to sleep for regaining health and they would find the way in daylight. Syaoran ought to fire a fire but he did not bring anything could creat fire so they must bear it. However, Syaoran had just closed his eyes for a while, he heard the sound of Sakura's teeth hit agaisnt in shiver. He opened his eyes and approached her.

" Are you cold?"

" Yes. My clothes all are soaked. We must stay here without fire, I'm cold."

" How can we do? My clothes was as wet as your."

Syaoran was confused how to warm her. They hadn't been in this situation before. Therefore, they did not knew how anh what they should do. Suddenly, Sakura talked.

" How about rubbing two stones against each other? Maybe we can get fire."

Syaoran found two stones when Sakura gathered some fry branches nearby into a small pile. Syaoran bit his lips and rubbed it but was useless. A light stroke at the sixth time and caught the wood then the fire flamed up. Sakura sighed in relief.

" Thank god! At least, we are warmer now."

" Uhm, you're useful... sometimes."

Sakura blushed and turned away. This was the first time since they knew each other, Syaoran told her something pleasing. Syaoran was also surprised when he realized that he had just complimeted Sakura, his sworn enermy, He told embrassed,

" Come near the fire, it will be warner."

Sakura was still cold because of her soaked clothes despite the fire. Syaoran saw that and he sat besides her and hugged her.

" Okay, don't misunderstand. You will not feel too cold and scared anymore. But, you must not tell anyone about this. Try to sleep."

Sakura surprised to see Syaoran and closed her eys. She felt his gentleness eventought he did not admit that he worried about her. She gradually fell asleep in his arms. Vice versa, Syaoran could not sleep. This was the first time he had hugged a strange girl and she was his enermy. He saw she was small and weak like a wet little cat, lost all of the ordinary subborn.

" Strange, how can she be lovely sometimes?" Syaoran thought and the shadow of a soft smiled appeared on his lips.

After coming back villa, Touya was announced that Syaoran and Sakura were not come back. After that, two groups of them was back and reported about it. Touya became worried. He tore his hair out and groaned.

" Not only Tomoyo but Sakura? What are they doing?"

" Calm down, Touya. I think perhaps Syaoran is with Sakura." Eriol calmed him down. " We need find them as soon as posible. Ms. Satoko, please look after lady Daidouji. Call doctor to examine to her."

After reminding the old maid, Eriol went with Touya to go on their new search. They sought the wood in and out till the early morning the next day. Then, they heard a call unexpectedly.

" Touya, is that you?"

They quickly ran toward the voice and saw Sakura and Syaoran safely approached them. Touya worriedly came to Sakura and grabbed her shoulders.

" Did you get injure?"

"I'm okay! I just fell into river so my clothes got wet and the dark prevented us from finding way. Syaoran rescued me."

"Thanks, your brat. Come back now. I wish noone would lose this time."

They came back villa.

Coming to their room, Sakura jumped onto Tomoyo's bed.

" Tomoyo, are you alright? Where had you gone?"

" Why do you always asked me a lot of questions at the same time?" Tomoyo frowned.

Then Tomoyo slowly told everyone about her story.

When Tomoyo came to the edge of wood yesterday, she saw Eriol nowhere. Thinking that Eriol would be late so she stood there to waid for him. A sound appeared all of a sudden at the inside part of wood. She came there to see but saw nothing. She heard that sound again so she went deeper in the wood. Again and again, she was so deep in the wood and knew no way to come out. She knew she should not move a lot, if not she would lose deeper and deeper. She stood there with hope that someone would find her. After a long time, a black-clothes person appeared unexpectedly and intimidated her. When that person raised his sword to beat her, Touya appeared and rescued her.

Queen knew the story. She was so worried that she ordered to strengthen defence and prepare to come back capital as soon as posible. She did not want any regetable event happened any longer. Eriol agreed with her and prepared urgented.

That afternoon, while Tomoyo was reading book with Sakura, Queen came. She gently told Sakura out and let her chatted with Tomoyo.

" How do you feel? May had you been so scared?"

" No, I'd been okay. Thank you for caring about me."

" I don't understand why I felt familiar to you. It seems that I haven seen you somewhere. But perhaps I'm misunderstanding."

" I have no bliss to meet you before."

" I heard from Crown Prince that he accidentall made you injure. I appology you about that. I like you and hope that I could see you again."

Then, Queen went off the room.

Meantime, Sakura wandered around the garden and thought about what happened yesterday. A strange feeling fufilled her heart. When she saw Syaoran as reading book by a pear tree right in front of her, she turned to get away but walk on a dry leaf. Syaoran jumped and looked up.

" It's you, Sakura?"

" Yeah, I don't want to disturb you so... but... Well, I have disturbed you now."

"It's okay. You can sit down here."

" I'm pretty sorry and thank you about what happened yesterday." Sakura hesitated.

" Oh, you're welcome. Oh, it's the first time I have heard you speak gently like this."

" I... I... Read your book. I must go now!"

Then, Sakura stood up and went away leaving Syaoran watched after her with a strange tender look.


	9. Chapter 9: Tomoyo and the King

Chapter 9: Tomoyo and the King

By Shirrlly

Three days after coming back from villa, Eriol was invited to see King.

" Eriol, your Mother and I had discussed over and over again. You have been 17 years old now. It's time to get marriage. I decided to choose a wife for you. That girl will come in palace and learn imperial manners. The wedding is going to be formally held in the next spring.

" My Father, how did you choose?" Eriol asked pale.

" We choose the daughter of General Ly: Miko to be yours."

" My Father! Can I choose my wife by myself?"

" You choose by yourself?" Queen spoke surprisingly.

" Yes, my Mother. I love Daidouji Tomoyo, who you met in our villa. I want to marry her."

" What? Is she a common person? How can a normal girl be princess?"

" How can you know without meeting her?"

" I will meet her if you want, but I believe that I don't make a mistake."

Then, he let Eriol go. Coming back Eastern Palace, Eriol was thinking about what had been happened. He knew he had to face it soon but it came so soon. He was worried as his father was determined kind of people. Once he decided anything, noone could change it. Eventhough his mother loved him so much, she obeyed her husband. Eriol haven't seen her against his will. He knew that Tomoyo was a good girl but without growing up in a noble family, how she can catch the necessary manners. It could not depend on Sakura teaching as Sakura did not surely understand them. Besides, they had not enough time.

" I'd better not let Father meet her in palace. The serious atmosphere here take her calm away. She will make mistake."

Eriol thought carefully and discussed this with Sakura and Syaoran. They two agreed with his idea. Syaoran surprised that his younger sister was chosen . Howerver, hr supported Eriol whole-hearted because Eriol was not only his Crown Prince but his friend and his sister hadn't expressed any emotions which approved that she fell in love with Eriol. Besides, he knew if thr figure of Tomoyo was existing in his heard, it would be unfortunately for those two to get married.

That's he zealously mapped out a plan with Eriol and Sakura that King and Tomoyo could meet in the most natural and auspicious way.

After discussing carefully, Eriol visited his father.

" My Father, lady Daidouji doesn't grow up in a noble family. If we force her to come in palace to see you, she would be sacred. Besides, if she knew you're King, how can she behave calm and natural?"

" So, what do you want to do?"

" Why don't you wear casual clothes and behave as if you met her accidentally? I will plan fot you to meet Tomoyo. What do you think?"

" It's fine to me. You can plan it yourself.

Eriol sighed in relief when his father easily agreed with his require. Thence, he came back Eastern Palace to prepare anything.

A week later

Sakura asked Tomoyo to go out at the river bank. In fact, she led Tomoyo to meet King Urushi. Two girls walked slowly along tha bank and suddenly the sound of quarrel raised from distant. They ran forward and saw a gang of young men hemmed an old man and a child.

" Hey, your old, it's time to pay off your debt. If you don't pay it back, don't blame us for what we will do."

" I beg you. Please give me more days. I will pay my debt to you."

" No beg. You must return it today."

Sakura tended to beat those men but Tomoyo yelled to hinder her. Sakura stopped and rolled her eyes surprisingly to see her friend but talked nothing. She knew Tomoyo had her reason. Tomoyo asked the old mean gently.

" Sir, They said that today was the deadline, right?"

" Yes, it was. I have nearly enough money. It's just a little bit more ... so I need only two more days."

" All of you hear that. He promise he would pay off his debt to you within two days later. You have been waiting for a long time, how about two days more?" Tomoyo said gently and calmly to those men.

" It's easy to say. It's not your money so you don't care."

" Why don't you trying to believe in him one more time? If he don't pay your money back after two days. You could take him to madarin, right? Please!"

The young men glanced the others doubted and a person spoke.

" Okay! We give you two days more. If you don't pay your debt, look out!"

Then they went. Tomoyo sighed in relief when Sakura watched them furiously.

" Why do you not let me beat them?"

" Violence is just useful, sometimes, Sakura. They're not wrong to reclaim their money at deadline. If you beat them, you provoke a flight without reason. Moreover, they could revenge the old man because of their angriness.

Then, Tomoyo turned to the old man and told him try to earn enough money to pay the debt. He thanks her again and again since she rescued him and his nephew then going away. Sakura took out a wad of money and decided to call them but Tomoyo hinder her. Waiting till when their figure out of sight, she gazed Sakura seriously.

" You must not do that, Sakura. They have their self-respect. They won't receive your money if they could earn themselves. You should help people who is really, really need help. You could not give money to all the poor in this world."

Sakura realized why Tomoyo hindered her. Perhaps growing up in a common family. She could see different aspects in the life soon. Therefore, Tomoyo did not help people blindingly in spite of her kind.

Walking for a while more, they two saw a middle-aged man was fishing at the bank. It's strang that each time he fished a fish, he took it out of fishhook and released it into water. Two girls was so surprised that they stood there to see with curiousity. Unexpectedly, the man turned and caught the gazes of two young women. He called them and they approached him. Sakura asked him as soon as she'd gone by him why he fished then released those fishes. He laughed and said that he went fishing but didn't want fishing. Sakura thought incomprehensible but not asked him more. Tomoyo smiled and said.

" A fish is enough for you today, Sir?"

" How do you know?"

" I see a fish in your bin. It means you're fishing. But you released the others, it means it has been enough. I see you're a nobleman but not a fisherman so maybe you go fishing for relaxing and enjoying life. Furthermore, you're not greedy since you do not steal but release fishes for the others.

"You're intelligent, you have a sharp observation." The man laughed loudly and complimented her.

Two girls smiled and said goodbye to him. Then, they continued their little journey. When the girls was out of sight, Eriol appeared behind that man and asked.

" Father, how do you think?"

" I understand why you love that girl. Beautiful, kind-hearted but not blind, intelligent and observative."

" So, that what do you think about her?"

"Uhm, she interfered the matter before which proved she is a kind girl but she an separate clearly right and wrong and understand the value of genuine labour."

" King smacked his lips.

"It's so sorry. If she had nobleblood, she merits more than Ly Miko."

" But I don't think an average noble lady could have her knowledge and intelligence."

" Maybe you're right. I will think carefully and announce you about my choice soon."

King stood up and went away. Eriol watched his father's figure further and further then he quickly went toward Tomoyo and Sakura's way.

To my beloved readers,

It have been my hottest time for examining now. Therefore, I haven't regularly updated the new chapters recently. Sorry and thank you for reading and waiting. ^ ^


	10. Chapter 10:Unforgetable birthday's party

Chapter 10 : The unforgetable birthday's party

By Shirrlly

When twilight had been disappeared into dark, two young men walked relaxly in the street and held a bunch of white mangolia and a big fruit basket. They were Eriol and Syaoran. It was certain that they were in their way to Tomoyo's house. Today was her seventeenth birthday, it also had been seventeen years from the first day she became daughter of Daidouji so that Eriol found all ways he could to go out and visit her.

Tomoyo was preparing the party with Sakura and Yuri. It was only a big birthday cake and a teapot and teacups. Tomoyo disliked misspending so she always held her birthday simple like this. The only different would be more people in her party this time. Tomoyo was preparing when she glanced at the door as if she waited for someone. After dozen of times, Eriol and Syaoran were appearing from distant. She smiled and turned to ask Sakura whether her hair ruffled or not. Then, she welcomed them at the door. As soon as seeing her, Eriol smiled and handed the bunch and Syaoran put the fruit basket on the table. Sakura came from inside. When she just saw Syaoran, she stopped suddenly and greeted him with a halt. Syaoran responded her hesitantly. Tomoyo pretended to talk surprisingly.

" Oh my godness! Two of you don't greet each other by a war to day was a special luck to my birthday."

Sakura and Syaoran became more and more confused. Tomoyo felt sorry to them so that she gently asked them to sit down. Meantime, Yamazaki – Tomoyo's older brother and Haruka came in. Yuri asked in astonishment.

"Oh, are you two on duty today?"

" Today is Tomoyo's birthday. How can we miss it? We change to the others to come home." Yamazaki smiled mildly and slightly rubbed Yuri's hair.

" Tomoyo, it's your gift. Today all of you are so beautiful." Hakura handed her a lovely box and complimented. " Who are those young men?"

" They're my friends, Higarizawa Eriol and Ly Syaoran." Tomoyo introduced.

" Higarizawa Eriol? Crown Prince, right? So, you are my rival in love? I heard Yamazaki about you and Tomoyo." Hakura squinted to see Eriol.

Eriol smiled and shook hand with him but his eyes was so determined as if he was defiant Haruka. He did not need to ask to know Haruka's feelings to Tomoyo but he behaved polite himself. Syaoran chuckled to himself. "Don't be ashame as Crown Prince. Good work, Eriol!"

The appearance of made the atmosphere less strained. She told them to start the party. Yamazaki lit the candles on the birthday cake. Tomoyo closed her eyes and prayed then she opened it and blew all seventeen candles. They clapped their hand and congratulated her. raised her voice.

" Tomoyo, I promised that when you was seventeen, I would tell you the story about your true biography. It's time."

All of people except Yamazaki and Tomoyo was surprised about what she had told them. Tomoyo saw her mother by the desirous amethyst eyes. She had been waiting this time for more than ten years. When she was seven, she heard her parents' story unintentionally so that she knew she was not their offspring. She asked but she just told her that she would tell her when she was seventeen. And now she shut her eyes to recall the memory from seventeen years ago.

She was a young woman that time. One day, she and her husband were in the way to Mungo Province of Dekita Kingdom on business. They saw a woman who carried a little baby staggered and fell on the street. Mr. Kusuda stopped their carriage and jumped down to approach her. was slower as she took a waterbag. sat her up and scooped water on her face. She regained her conciousness after a while and was afraid. calmed her down and explained that they were only passers-by and saw her unconciousness so that they help her but didn't have any bad reason. She took back the little baby from . asked her.

" Why does two of you come here and faint in the way?"

" I have carried this baby for three days from capital to here. I faint because of my exhaustion."

" Where is your husband?"

" I have no husband. Moreover, this baby is not my child. But she was in danger. I risk my life to take her here."

She raised herself all of a sudden and kneeled in front of them.

" You seem the businessman and do not so poor. I beg you to adopt her, please. Iff she goes with me, she will die for sure. I beg you. Please!"

She kowtowed nonstop which made them awkward. They knew that woman cared about the child so she musr beg them and she seemed not to tell lie. They saw each other confused and, eventually, accepter her require. He asked the woman when the child grew up and she found her true biography. How could she find her? The woman said that the birth-mark on left shoulder was the identification. If she was alive, seventeen years later she would wait for her at hamlet Ighina in Makito Province in Clow Kingdom. Then, she wiped her tears away, hugged her the last time then went away.

" So, that little baby is me?" Tomoyo asked her when she wasn't out of surprise.

" Yes, she is. That child is you. And you are seventeen now, it's time you could go to hamlet Ighina to find her. If she is alive..."

left that sentence unfinish.

" So, it's nothing clearly about Tomoyo's biography. We must find that woman. But, it have been seveteen years, if her enermy harmed her?" Eriol said thoughful.

" No, I must go there no matter what happened. I won't ignore even the tiniest chance to find out who I am. I'm sure to find out the truth." Tomoyo said determined.

" I understand. And I will go with you." Eriol held her hand.

" I go with you. How about you, Ly Syaoran?" Sakura said and asked Syaoran.

" Where Crown Prince goes, I go." Syaoran affirmed.

" Okay, I will go with you. You're still children. And, I fell unsecure to let Tomoyo go alone." Hakura spoke unexpected.

" He scare who harms Tomoyo, the bad or I?" Eriol thought.

Tomoyo told them in touch. " Thank you, thank you very much."

Because Syaoran didn't stay in palace today but came back his Residence so he escorted Eriol to palaca then took Sakura home. At first, Sakura wanted to come home herself but Eriol forced her to let Syaoran take her home. Thus, she followed those to palace and then came back home with Syaoran. After Eriol was in palace, there were only Sakura and Syaoran. Sakura felt shy. She didn't understand why she had been blushed and her heart beated hard each time she saw Syaoran since that night in the wood. They silently walked in a long way. Suddenly, Syaoran raised his voice.

" You have changed a lot recently, lady Kinomoto!"

" What? Change?"

" Right. You're slenderer and less hateful than before."

" I'm not sure. But I change my of looking at you. I thought you were a haughty and prissy but my thought was different from that night."

Kinomoto Residence appeared in front of them. Sakura looked sullen since she couldn't talk to Syaoran a bit more. Syaoran smiled and told her to come in and he left. Sakura called out.

" Hey, you don't need call me lady Kinomoto anymore, you can call me Sakura. So, I can call you Syaoran, right?"

" Okay! Call it if you like, Kino..., ah, Sakura."

" Be careful and goodnight. " Sakura smiled and ran in.

Syaoran saw Sakura's figure disappeared behind the gate and smiled.

" You're much more beautiful when you smile, Sakura!" He shook his head and went.


	11. 11: The journey of finding the truth

Chapter 11: The journey of finding the truth

By Shirrlly

" Is that true?" The voice of someone resounded in the dark.

" Yes, that is. She's till alive and hides herself in somewhere. It'll be clear when we find out her." A woman kneeled in front of that mysterious person and behaved respectfully to that one.

" Find her. I won't let anyone destroy my effort through eighteen years."

" Yes. I will send underlings to find her immediately."

Then, that woman went out and the mysterious one turned to ask a person.

" Tenoshiwa, how has Crown Prince Eriol been?"

" He's fine. King Urushi plans to choose a wife for him."

" Who?"

"Ly Miko, daughter of General Ly Kakuyo."

" It's all like my anticipation. Good!"

" But depending my information, Crown Prince falls in love with a common girl named Daidouji Tomoyo. I have been inquired about her. She is the best friend of lady Kinomoto, meets Crown Prince accidentally. The condition of her family is normal."

" You must be careful. Try to divide them."

~o~0~o~

This time, Tomoyo and her friends were in the way to hamlet Ighina, province Makito. All of them were nearly silent and pursuing their own thought. Tomoyo was nervous. Maybe because she felt as if she came nearer and nearer to the truth. Suddenly, Haruka stopped the carriage which made them jump.

" Hamlet Ighina here!"

~o~0~o~

Three days ago,

King invited Queen to tell that the wife of Crown Prince would be chosen in the spring next year and it would be kept as a secret. He was unexpected that this information was out and a dark oganization used it to be their plot. Meantime, Eriol asked for permission to go out of capital with Sakura and Syaoran. King Urushi knew his reason but he didn't hinder and allowed him to go easily. It made Eriol surprise as he was always so strict about this kind of matter. Then, Queen said him that King partly wanted him to help Tomoyo but above all, he wanted him to practice and learn more about the life of people to receive the throne. In addtion, he was interested in the true biography of Tomoyo as he had good impression about her. Thus, he let him go and told Syaoran to protect him carefully.

As for Yuri, she said that she wanted to go out as she hadn't go far away from home before. However, both Haruka and Tomoyo didn't believe in this reason. They knew she wanted to help Haruka to win her heart so she went with them.

~o~0~o~

Eventually, they six went hamlet Ighina together. But all of them was seeing the others confused. They didn't know her name, didn't see her face, how can they find her? Haruka was clear his throat.

" This hamlet isn't big, we can ask the leader if there have been anyone who came to live here from seventeen years recently."

They agreed with his idea and started to enter the hamlet. At this time, there were only women, children and the old home. Haruka was right, it was only approximate tewnty roof from grasses and branches. Tomoyo approached a woman who did the milking nearest and ask if she could meet the leader. That woman showed her reservation to them as if she scared about something. Suddenly, an old woman leaned against a stick who came nearer and asked them.

" Who are you? Why do you come here?"

" Ma'am, we find a woman but we don't know what her name is or what she looks like. Have anyone moved here seventeen years recently?"

The old became pale and stepped back and the people surround expressed their fright. Those expression couldn't miss them. Eriol stepped forward.

" Does this have or not? Why are you scared?"

" In fact, a woman named Itomi moved here seventeen years ago, she had lived here from there. But she left two years ago.

" Left?" Tomoyo astonished. " Did she tell you where she went?"

"No, she didn't! But why have a lot of people found her? Two days ago, a group of agressive people brought weapons here and asked us as same as you have been. When they received the answer they didn't want, they destroyed this hamlet. What about you? Do you want to destroy it one more time?"

" We will not destroy it. We just want to stay here one night!" Haruka explained to her. " And we will pay money, of course!"

All of people sighed in relief then came back to their work. The old woman told them to follow her. Then, she led them to a little cottage and said that that was the house of the woman named Itomi. They could stay here, she will tell someone to bring food for them. Syaoran took out a bunch of money and handed her.

~o~0~o~

After the old woman went away, they came in and felt the house still was cleaned because the dust and webs didn't stick here. There were only two rooms here so that three girls stayed in one and three men the other. However, Haruka and Eriol seemed unsatisfied. After preparing their things, they sat on the table in the outside room.

" She left without a word. How can we find her?" Tomoyo asked worriedly.

" She promised of waiting for you here. She went away which proves that something's wrong happened. Moreover, someone found her before us. It's ominous." Eriol looked serious.

" Maybe they're those who chased her and Tomoyo seventeen years ago." Hakura gave a supposition.

They silently chased their thought. They thought that Haruka's supposition had its reason. Suddenly, someone knocked the door and Haruka stood up to open the door slightly and see a girl who was in her twenties. She brought a basket.

" I bring your dinner here."

He opened the door for her to come in. The girl entered without hesitatement and put basket on the table. She glanced three young girl and asked.

" In you three, who want to find ?"

" It's me! Do you have any information about her?"

" Before I answered your question, please answer my question. Does any special identification on your left shoulder?"

Tomoyo hesitated for a while then said there was a birthmark like a butterfly on her left shoulder. She looked serious and told that she wanted to see it herself. She inquired Tomoyo went inside with her. Tomoyo glanced at Eriol questioningly. Eriol nodded to her so she stood up and came inside. After that, realizing Eriol's sign, Sakura followed Tomoyo. After a long time, three girl came out. That girl said.

" So, you're that person. I'm sorry for my impoliteness. My name's Hatsune Fubata. is my aunt but from when she came here, she never saw me as her niece. She apparently scared something. Two years ago, she left all of a sudden. Nobody knew why even me. But the night before that, she told me secretly that if any girl found her, I must asked her whether she had any special identification on her shoulder. I would give her my aunt's address if that was her. If not, it would never be told."

" So, you have information of ?"

The girl nodded her head to confirm. Then, she told them that lived in hamlet Genbu which was two days away from here to the south. After that, she went. They saw the others worried. Syaoran raised his voice all of a sudden. He had been silent all the night but what had been happened forced him to talk.

" That woman hid her whereabout is very carefully. It proves that Tomoyo's biography is not normal at all. Furthermore, those ones who went ahead us had no good reason."

" You're right, Syaoran. It become serious now. We must be careful. Now, we go to sleep and set off to Genbu tomorrow."

Then, they stood up and came in their room."

~o~0~o~

Early morning the next day, they left hamlet Ighina and headed the south. Two days later, they saw a hamlet in front of which was even smaller then hamlet Ighina. Suddenly, a scream raised from there. Haruka sped the horses and they soon in the gate of that hamlet. The hamlet was in a jamble, ten of black cloth men who brought weapon beaten the villagers when those ran to escape and sceamed fearful. Haruka and Syaoran jumped out of the carriage and ran toward where happened that bad. Sakura intended to follow them but Eriol hindered her.

" Stay here! Protect Tomoyo and Yuri!"

Then, Eriol jumped off and followed those two. They took their sword out and rushed in the middle of them right when they nearly stabbed a woman. Haruka jumped toward and used his blade to stop the sword of that one, Syaoran swept his leg to cut the ground under his feet. Then, he looked sternly to the two on the right and shot his body up over them. He landed lightly behind them and beaten them hard on the scruff of their neck. They got faint immediately.

Besides, Haruka fought against three others. He pointed his sword to the first one when the whole of his body stretched out followed the blade and kicked right on the chest of the one behind him. Then, he reling on the momentun thusted the first and ... knocked down the third one.

Eriol just participated in the fight, two of them hindered in front of him. He moved quickly to the left and his sword grazed the rib of one man. He got injure and staggered. He made use of that opportunity to propped to his shoulder and swept a hard kick to the neck of the other. The two left could get any difficulty to Hakura as well as Syaoran. They soon controlled and seized weapons of all those. A woman screamed.

" Help, help Ms. Itomi!"

The name 'Itomi' caught their eyes, they got jumps and quickly rushed toward where the woman point. When they came to the house, they saw three black men beaten a woman who was beyond thirty years old. One of them thust through her stomach. They intervened immediately in panic so that they drew out the sword. Realizing that they couldn't win three of them so that they rushed at once. Haruka and Syaoran followed them when Eriol helped her up.

Meantime, group of Sakura ran to. Seeing that group of Haruka controlled the black outside, Sakura with sisters of Tomoyo went off carriage and came here. As soon as Yuri saw the scenery in front of them, she screamed and hugged Sakura and Tomoyo became pale. She sat down besides the woman who was leaning against Eriol's leg in a pool of blood.

" Are you ? My name's Daidouji Tomoyo."

She nodded weakly. And when she heard the family name of Tomoyo, she smiled. Her hand held Tomoyo's hand tightly and she whispered.

" Come to palace, come to palace, it's..."

She grasped her last breath and passed away. Yuri bursted into tears when Tomoyo wasn't out of shock. Haruka and Syaoran appeared at the door.

" They have escaped. How about here?"

" She has passed away, she just told us 'come to palace'." Eriol seemed calmer when three girls were still in shock.

" And hand this one to me."

Tomoyo raised her voice all of a sudden and spreaded her fingers. There was a little bracelet from marble.

After burying the poor woman and helped the villagers to fix the destruction, they left hamlet Genbu and came back capital with grief in their heart.

~o~0~o~

Here is chapter 11 and the edition chapter 1 edited by the sadistprincess. Many many thanks to you, my dear beta reader. :X :X :X

And, if you don't mind, please go back and read the new chapter 1. Thanks, my readers!


End file.
